Random Ideas
Front Upgrades Chain Cannon The Chain Cannon will shoot two cannon balls with a chain attaching them together(a chain shot) whatever it hits is slowed down by 25% for 6 secs. The Chain Shots are constantly spinning . Bladed Chain Cannon(An upgrade of of the Chain Cannon) The Bladed Chain Cannon will shoot two saw blades attached together by a chain( a bladed chain shot) these will do 2x more damage than the normal chain shots and slow down what they hit by 50% for 6 secs. . Twin Chase Cannons(An upgrade of of the Chase Cannon) Is just like a normal chase cannon but has 4 guns instead of 2. . Bladed Battering Ram(An upgrade of of the Greater Ram) Is just like the other rams but longer and it has a large blade on it (like a sword blade not a saw blade) it deals 2x the damage the Greater Ram deals. . Tusks(An upgrade of of the Greater Ram) Will add tusks to your boat that will grab whatever you ram into making it hard to get away. They do half the damage as the Greater Ram but make up for it with the trapping ability which will do damage as long as the other boat is trapped. Deck Upgrades Blade Cannon(An upgrade of of the Swivel Cannon) The Blade Cannon will shoot large circular saw blades that do a lot more damage than normal cannon balls but it fires slowly. This is a good cannon if you want to do a lot of damage but not get slowed down like with the big cannon. . Railgun(An upgrade of of the Buster Cannon) The Railgun will shoot a large triangular bullet at super high speeds that does extremely massive amounts of damage it has super super slow reload though. . Arrow Cannon The Arrow Cannon would shoot arrows that do less damage than a cannon ball but are faster it has slower reload also(its only something you would get for its upgrades). . Rapid Arrow Cannon(An upgrade of of the Arrow Cannon) The rapid Arrow Cannon would shoot smaller arrows that do slightly less damage and are extremely fast these arrows would stick into a ship slowing it down by 3% per arrow(these stay in the ship for 10 secs). . Flame Thrower The Flame Thrower will shoot tons of super small orange cannon balls at close range that will light the ship you shoot them at on fire for 3 secs dealing damage over time. The fire is spread out a bit like a normal flamethrower. . Fire Cannon(An upgrade of of the Flame Thrower and the Swivel Cannon) The Fire Cannon will shoot out tons of little orange bullets like the Flame Thrower but will also shoot out a slower normal sized cannon ball that is orange and will light ships you hit with it on fire for 6 secs(it shoots the big cannon balls a lot slower than it shoots the fire). . Water Cannon Will shoot a stream of water that will do damage and will put out fires on ships. Good for team mode. . = Category:Browse Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Weapon Upgrades